Invasion
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: Two sisters get sent to CGL. They have a secret that only their guard Butch knows. Will the boys be able to out what the girls are hiding before they get into to much trouble? Will the girls be able to let two of the guys into their hearts?
1. The Ride There

Invasion  
  
Chapter 1: The Ride There  
  
"So who do you think these new prisoners are going to be?" Zero asked. All of D-tent was in the wreck room talking about the two new people that were heading to the camp at this very moment.  
  
"I don't know but once they get here we show them whose boss." X-ray said as he cracked his knuckles. "You know get them adjusted to the system."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I think that these ones are going to be different." Zig Zag said. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Just a feeling. When are they supposed to get here?" Zig Zag said changing the subject. He didn't want everyone to think that he was just being paranoid again.  
  
"I remember Mom saying that they're gonna here in 'bout an hour." Magnet said from the cot across from Armpit.  
  
Meanwhile...............  
  
Tianna adjusted herself in her seat again. She looked out the window that was covered with a see-through metal screen, to see nothing but sand. They weren't on a bus, but in an armoured car they use to transport highly dangerous criminals.  
  
She looked down at the handcuffs that were around her wrists. 'Like these things could really stop me if I wanted to escape.'  
  
"Hey." The guard yelled back at her. He cocked his gun and said "Don't you think about trying anything." 'Well the gun could be a minor set back but nothing I can't handle.' Tianna turned and smiled at the guard.  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind." She replied. Her handcuffs were also connected to her ankle shackles.  
  
"How long do you think this camp will last against us?" Her sister asked from across form her.  
  
"I don't know Amara. This camp is out in the middle of the dessert so we have to watch our backs. There isn't a city around here for miles so if someone just disappeared no would find out for a while." Amara gave her sister a knowing look. "That could work both ways you know." Amara said with a smile. She looked out the window and something caught her eye. Hundreds of holes were dug into the ground they were driving by.  
  
"What the Fuck is with all of the holes out here?" Amara said. Tianna followed her gaze out the window. Her face turns into a quizzical look.  
  
"Hey Butch?" Tianna calls to the guard. He turns around and faces her. He smiles at her. Butch had been their guard since the two of them had been sent to their first correction camp. He was a black man in his late 30's with muscles galore.  
  
"What's up Tianna?" He asked her. Butch honestly loved the girls. He thought of them as his daughters. They talked and laughed together, and he was the only one who knew why the girls were in the situation they were in. They were sweet girls with big hearts. as long as you didn't get them mad.  
  
"What's with all the holes outside?" Tianna had always had a certain respect for Butch. He was never scared of them and they had formed a really strong bond with him.  
  
Butch's smile grew and he started laughing. "Just wait. You'll find out in due time girls. All in do time." "Okay now you're starting to freak me out Butch." Amara said. He laughed and looked forward again. "And you should have realized that the gun don't scare me or Tianna at all. You love us to much to use it."  
  
"Amara, he carries it to protect other people from US!" Butch just laughed and shook his head. 'I hope these girls are prepared for this one.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of D-tent was sitting on the porch in front of the wreck room, waiting for the new delinquents to arrive. They were about an hour and ½ late and the boys couldn't see anything coming down the road.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Caveman asked. He was starting to get restless. As soon as the words were out of his mouth a small dust cloud could be seen rolling down toward the camp.  
  
"Their almost here." Mr. Pendanski said to Mr. Sir who was standing beside him. "I'll go get the warden." Mr. Sir replied.  
  
"Why would the warden want to come? She never comes to meet the new people." Magnet said.  
  
"Well it might have to do with the fact that their not coming here on a bus. The dust is too small." Zig Zag said looking out at the vehicle that was getting closer. They watched as Mr. Sir walked up to the Wardens cabin and walked inside, a few minutes later they both came out.  
  
"Did you set up the new tent for them? And one for their guard? Did get jumpsuits ready for them?" The warden was asking questions a mile a minute. She seemed really on edge, well, more then normal.  
  
"Yes. All of the preparations have been made. But I still don't know what we can do about the showers." Mr. Sir said. He really didn't want to piss off the warden right now. He still didn't understand why all of this shit had to be done for just two new "hole diggers" as he liked to call them.  
  
"What's wrong wit' the showers?" X-ray asked. Now he was really confused. What was the big deal about the new people?  
  
"I wonder why they need their own guard?" Squid said. 'Hopefully they aren't mass murders or something' he thought as he watched, what seemed to be an armoured car, come to a stop a little ways down from them. All of Squids hope was shattered at the site. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: This is my first Holes fic so be nice R&R 


	2. Boys Meet the Girls

Invasion  
  
Chapter 2: Boys Meet The Girls  
  
"We're here girls." Butch said as he climbed out of the car.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Amara said. She couldn't see out the windows right now. "Watch the language. Don't you want to make a good impression on all of the BOYS?" Amara and Tianna looked at each other and then back to Butch.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYS?" They both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other in horror.  
  
"I guess they had to put us somewhere." Amara wasn't to thrilled about being stuck in a corrections camp with teenage boys who probably hadn't seen a girl in a least 2 months.  
  
Tianna on the other hand was happy since most of the girls at the other camps had hated her since most of the male workers at the camp gave her and her sister the most attention, but Amara would just flip them off if they came near her. Outside of the car  
  
D-tent had moved closer to the car so they could get a better look at the people stepped out of the car.  
  
Butch walked around the side of the car to the back, where the Warden met him.  
  
"What took you so long to get here? You're over an hour late!" The Warden looked at Butch. He could tell that the girls were going to have fun with this one.  
  
"Sorry but they kept faking heart attacks." Butch said. A sound was heard from the car.  
  
"OH MY GOD I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTCK! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" The voice yelled from inside.  
  
"See what I mean?" Butch said. The Warden glared back at the D-tent boys who were laughing their heads off.  
  
"NO I'M SERIUOS I COULD DIE!" The voice called again. Loud choking sounds followed. A loud bang sound cutting off the choking sounds. "WELL THEN DO IT QUITELY!" This only made the boys laugh harder. The Warden looked at Butch with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Have all the arrangements been made?" Butch asked. He didn't want his girls to be stuck with some asshole teenage boy with hormones. They just might kill him if he tried anything.  
  
"Yes. But we couldn't do anything about the showers." The Warden waited to see what his reaction would be but nothing came.  
  
"Alright then let's get them out of their." Butch said as he walked to the back of the car and started to unlock it, but stopped at the last lock.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea? You gonna leave us in here like sardines?" The other voice called out.  
  
"Don't the voices sound a bit high for a guy?" X-ray said. All the guys stared at him.  
  
"He might be a fruit cake, you never know." Pit said while trying to see if he could get a better look into the window. "You have to promise to be nice if and when I let you. So do you promise?" Butch asked. This was the normal routine for them.  
  
"Don't you already know the answer to that question?" The voice called again.  
  
"That's why I'm asking again. So what's it gonna to be?" Butch said as he started to pick at his fingernails.  
  
"I WANT MY LAWYER!" Tianna screamed. By now everyone within earshot was laughing so hard some had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, but after you beat the crap out of him he mysteriously disappeared." Butch said as he leaned against the door to the back of the car.  
  
"Oh....How many is that now?" Amara asked. The guys outside still didn't that these were girls talking. They were just enjoying the show. It had been a long time since any of them had laughed this hard.  
  
"Nine" "I thought it would have been more." "Teen." Butch finished. He looked at Mr. Sir who had paled about two shades of red.  
  
"That sounds about right." Amara said to Tianna. "So girls what's it going to be?" Butch asked.  
  
"WE PROMISE." Rang loudly over the laughter. Butch unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Okay move out." The Warden said trying to take charge. She was now looking at the girls for the first time. They gave her the are you stupid look?  
  
"I would love but there is one small problem with that." Tianna stated. The Warden gave her a dirty look.  
  
"And that would be?" Unlike Butch the Warden wasn't up for games at the moment. Especially with two teenage girls she knew nothing about.  
  
"I HAPPEN TO BE SHACKLED TO THE SEAT!" Tianna pulled on her chains to prove her point. The whole camp burst out into another fit of laughter. The Warden blushed a deep red.  
  
Butch climbed into the truck and unlocked the chains that connected them to the seats. Then an idea hit him. He smiled evily at the girls.  
  
"OH no I know that look. What ever it is don't even think about trying it." Amara was worried. The only time he got that look on his face is when he had thought of something to do to them.  
  
"Tianna stand in front of me." Tianna looked at him skeptically, but got up anyways and stood in front of him. She was also facing the door to the outside.  
  
Butch picked up Tianna wedding style and then threw her out the back of the car. Tianna landed on the ground with a loud thud. All laughter stopped as the boys realized that it was a girl who had fallen out of the truck.  
  
"What the hell was that f-OOFF." Amara landed right on top of Tianna. Butch jumped out of the back of the truck laughing.  
  
"There. Now lets get down to business." Butch said as he dusted off his hands. The girls picked themselves up off the ground and looked around for the first time.  
  
"Is it just me or are we the only girls here?" Amara whispered to Tianna. When Tianna didn't answer Tianna followed her gaze and saw that she was locked in a staring contest with a guy sitting on a porch with really wacky hair.  
  
"Don't bother he'll just end up hurting you like Joseph did." Tianna nodded still not breaking eye contact with him. " You're probably right." Tianna cocked her head to the side and flipped him off, then followed her sister into Mr. Sir's office.  
  
OUTSIDE WIT D-TENT  
  
"What did you to her?" Arm Pit said while he laughed. He thought it hilarious that Zig Zag hadn't said two words to the girl and she already flipped him off.  
  
"Nothing." He said. He was still stunned. She was really pretty. She was about 5'7 with brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked strong and her eyes were beautiful to him.  
  
When he had first caught her eye they where a brown-hazel color but as he stared deeper into her eyes they started to turn a warm deep chocolate brown, but after the other girl had said something to her, her eyes changed to a hard steel color. It was freaky but beautiful at the same time.  
  
"I think that they're both hot chicka's." Magnet said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Squid had been watching the other girl. She was about 5'6 with long light brown hair with blond highlights in it. She seemed upset when she saw the other girl staring at Zig Zag.  
  
"I wonder which tent they'll be paired up to dig." Twitch wondered aloud.  
  
"I hope it's with us. I can't wait to get a piece of that fine looking ass." Lump said from below them. All of D-tent just glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, after she meets me I'll have her begging for more." Easy said from beside of him. Everyone knew that he was a sweet talker and was quite fond of the ladies. They just weren't fond of him.  
  
"What ever you say Easy, what ever you say." Squid really hoped that the girls got put with them to dig, but anything would be better then seeing them having to put up with Easy.  
  
In Mr. Sir's Office  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir, when I speak to you you'll address me as Mr. Sir got it." The girls were to busy trying not to laugh to answer him.  
  
"Do you think my name is funny?" The girls looked at each other and then back at him.  
  
"NO Mr. Sir." They said in unison. Mr. Sir reached into the mini fridge behind him and pulled out 2 cokes and set them on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Go ahead and take one." The girls looked at each other. They knew what he was trying to pull and they weren't going to fall for it.  
  
"Well go ahead I didn't poison them." Tianna turned around and looked at the driver behind her.  
  
"Well don't make the man wait, it's rude." She looked back at Mr. Sir who seemed surprised that she hadn't gone for one of the cokes herself.  
  
"Finally we get people with some wit's round here." Mr. Sir went through the whole speech, gave them their uniforms and then Mr. Pendanski came into the room.  
  
"Okay girls you're going to be paired with D-tent stands for-"  
  
"Dumb?"  
  
"Dope?"  
  
"DJ?"  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Disowned?"  
  
"Dipsh-" "It stands for Diligence. You're going to have to stay with them until we finish putting up your tent." He said as he opened the flap to the tent to find it was empty.  
  
"Are you sure D doesn't stand for DISAPPEARANCE?" Amara said. Tiana burst out laughing. They could here Butch laughing from outside of the tent.  
  
"I'm sure. They must be in the wreck room. Stay here while I go get the." With that he left the tent. "How about we test out how tough these guys are?" Tianna said to her sister. She looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Better yet let's see how bouncy these cots are?" Amara had a huge grin on her face. Both girls ran to the nearest cot and jumped on it. Tianna ended up breaking one of the cots that she jumped on but she just shrugged and kept jumping.  
  
They kept jumping from cot to cot until they were both tackled to the ground by two unseen forces. They landed with a thump on the floor of the tent.  
  
"What the fuck is on top of me?" Tianna screamed. She didn't show it but she was really comfy underneath what ever it was.  
  
"That would be me." A deep voice said from above her. His head came into her vision. It was the guy that she had been staring at earlier. 'He looks even better up close.'  
  
"Then who the hell is on me?" Amara yelled. Right into the person's ear. "Ouch. Take it down a notch will you?" The guy on top of her was wearing a doo-rag and was chewing on a toothpick. 'He looks good. And man do he got muscles.' The guys then got off of them and put out their hands to help them up. Both girls got up with out their help. They pulled their hands back and shook their heads.  
  
The girls didn't want to stick around and find out which of their beds they had broken. They did the first thing that came to their minds. They bolted. They bowled right through Squid and Zig Zag sending them flying to the ground.  
  
Butch saw the girls go flying past him. "Where the hell are you idiots going?" He had heard them jumping on the beds earlier so he guessed it had something to do with that.  
  
"Jump. Bed. Broke. Boys. Tackle. Ran." Amara yelled as she kept running. They had no idea where they were going, but anything would be better then being back there.  
  
They ran behind the room labeled 'Wreck Room' and hid in a grove in the wall. They both burst out laughing. They laughed for a good 5 minutes before either of them talked.  
  
"That was fun. I didn't hear them come in did you?" Tianna said. She looked around to see if anyone was around them. Her eyes landed on a ladder leading to the roof behind Amara.  
  
"No. I didn't even realize it until I was on the ground with this huge pile of muscles on top of me." Tianna smirked at her sister. She could have fun with this. She was about to reply when Amara covered her mouth. She put a finger to her lips telling signaling her to be quiet.  
  
Tianna nodded and pointed to the ladder behind her. Amara nodded then turned around and started up the ladder. When they both got to the top they crawled to the edge and looked over to see where the noise was coming from.  
  
Butch was walking around below them with the guys from D-tent. The guys were pelting him with questions about the girls.  
  
"Let's see how much he tells him" Amara said. She then turned her attention back to the scene below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: More Zig Zag/Tianna and Squid/Amara to come. I'm just setting things up right now. Do you think I should bring more girls in to the camp? R&R 


	3. Stuck on Top, Then On the Bottom

Invasion  
  
Chapter 3: Stuck on Top Then On the Bottom  
  
The girls moved closer to the edge so they could hear and see them better. The girls figured that they were looking for them otherwise Butch wouldn't be with them.  
  
"So do they do this often?" Squid asked. They had gotten up a little after the girls left to go chasing after them but their guard, or Butch as he had told them to call, had told them to give the girls a head start. It would make things more interesting.  
  
"Yes, they normally do it when they get really bored or when they want to look at the stars." Butch said. He new the girls were around here, he just had to get them to reveal themselves.  
  
"What are they in here for?" X-ray asked as he leaned against the wall right below the girls. The girls each had a rock in their hands and were waiting to see what Butch said before taking action.  
  
"Well they *THUMP* OUCH WHAT THE *THUMP*" Butch looked up at the roof to see two very pissed teenage girls standing near the edge.  
  
"BUTCH YOU TRADER" Tianna yelled at him pelting him with another rock. Amara amid hers at him.  
  
"You better have a very good explanation for this Butch." She yelled before hitting him in the shoulder with a medium size rock.  
  
"Hey that one hurt. Okay this is WAR!" Butch yelled as he duck under the ledge to the wall that X-ray was leaning on.  
  
"Do you know how they got up there?" Butch looked at the guys who were on the wall beside him. The girls didn't care who they hit as long as they hit someone.  
  
"The ladder just around the corner." Magnet said as he started to head for it. But Butch stopped him before he got too far.  
  
"Hang on. We need a plan. If we all go up the ladder they'll just jump off the far end of the roof." Butch said. The guys just stared at them wide eyed. These girls just seemed to get crazier by the minute. "Well what do you think we should do then?" Magnet said as he dodged an in coming rock.  
  
"You two." He said pointing to Magnet and Caveman. "Go up the ladder." Caveman and Magnet nodded and then disappeared around the corner. Suddenly the rocks stopped.  
  
"Where're they now?" Squid asked. They heard two *thumps* and then what sounded like running from the other side of the building.  
  
"I'd say their on the run again." Butch rolled his eyes and jogged around to the other side of the building. He saw Tianna and Amara standing in front of a group of guys that were blocking their path.  
  
All of D-tent groaned at the site. It was Lump, Easy and the rest of the idiots from B-tent. This could get ugly.  
  
"Hey hot stuff. Why don't you come to my tent and make a man out of me?" Easy said. The guys behind started laughing.  
  
Tianna smiled and started to walk toward Easy. She got really close to him and said, "None of the world's population would want to make a man out of you." Easy turned red with anger. He looked over her shoulder to see all of D-tent laughing their asses off. Tianna was walking back to Amara when Easy grabbed her arm and jerked her back into him.  
  
"Let go of me." Tianna said calmly. Everyone but Easy could see the fire in her eyes. If he had then he might have been smart enough to back off.  
  
"Not until you kiss me babe." A sly grin spread across his face. 'He had to do it the hard way!' Tianna thought.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Fine." All of the D-tent boys watched in disbelief as she moved closer to him. 'Well there goes my shot with her.' Zig Zag thought as he waited for the inevitable.  
  
Tianna brought her face closer to his and whispered. "Don't ever call me babe." She brought he head back and right it right into his. 'Did she just head-butt him?' Zero was in shock as he watched Easy fall to the ground.  
  
The horn bell sounded overhead. "What is that?" Amara asked to everyone in general.  
  
"That would be the dinner bell." Squid said as he started for the mess hall. Tianna rubbed her forehead and then turned to face her sister.  
  
"I don't feel like eating, so just show me to my tent please." Tianna said in her best Drama-Queen voice. All the boys were now almost to the entrance of the mess hall. Amara got an idea.  
  
"I don't feel like eating either. Let's go back and jump on the beds?" Caveman's head whipped up from the door.  
  
"I'll stall them after dinner, if you don't break mine and Zero's bed?" The girls nodded their heads. They took off at a running pace to the tent. Caveman shook his head and went inside.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Zero asked him quietly. Caveman tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to escape his lips.  
  
"They went back to our tent. I told them that we would buy them some time if they didn't break our beds." Caveman shut up as he saw the rest of the guys coming to the table with their food.  
  
"What happened to the girls?" Armpit said as he sat at the table.  
  
"Did she go back to beat up the rest of the guys?" The guys burst out laughing as they remember what had just taken place.  
  
"Man I thought that she was really gonna kiss him." Magnet said and then pretended to gage at the thought.  
  
"Yeah we all saw the worried look on Zig Zag's face!" Zig Zag blushed. He couldn't help it he was really starting to like her even though he had only known her for 4 hours.  
  
"Shut up Squid I saw the way that you were looking at...Hey we don't even know their names yet." Zig Zag said. The rest of the guys looked around at one another.  
  
"Well why don't we go and find out?" X-ray said as he started to get up from the table.  
  
Stanley remembering his promise to the girls grabbed X-ray by the arm. He looked down at him shocked that he would even think about touching him, let alone do it.  
  
"What'd you think you're doing?" Stanley looked to Zero for help but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I think that the girls went to take showers." Zero smiled. He knew that the showers were at the other end of the camp.  
  
"Really? Then that's where I'm headed!" The rest of the guys at the table got up and followed X-ray out of the tent.  
  
"Let's go see how much damage the girls have done to our tent." Zero nodded to Stanley. They dumped their trays and started for the tent.  
  
*In the tent*  
  
Tianna and Amara we're sitting on the cots talking when Zero and Stanley walked in. The guys looked around the tent to see if anything was broken.  
  
"Don't worry we didn't break anything." Tianna laughed silently as she saw them both gaze at what she assumed was their cots.  
  
"We didn't know which beds were yours so we just decided to relax." Amara said.  
  
"And snoop around a bit." Tianna said as she held up what looked to be a diary of some sort. "People write some pretty interesting things when they think no one is reading." Tianna flipped through the pages as she said this.  
  
"Who's is that?" Zero asked. He didn't think that any of the guys would keep a journal.  
  
"Some guy named Zig Zag." Tianna thought the name was really weird. Her thoughts must have shown on her face.  
  
"We all have nicknames around here." Zero said. "Mine's Zero and he's Caveman. The guys are probably going to name you guys too."  
  
"Great. Now I feel like a dog." Amara said as she rolled her eyes. "So what are your real names?"  
  
"Mine's Stanley and this is Hector." Tianna and Amara stood up and shook hands with them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tianna and this is my sister Amara." Zero liked their names.  
  
"CAVEMAN!" X-ray shouted. The guys were very disappointed when they found that the girls were not in the showers.  
  
"Why do they sound so angry?" Amara asked. She wasn't in the mood to beat up a bunch of to bit punk ass boys at the moment.  
  
"They were going to come here after dinner so we told them that you guys were in the showers. We thought it would buy us some time." Stanley was getting a little nervous about what the guys would do to them if they found them in here with the girls.  
  
"Well then now I know why they're so angry at you." Tianna thought that these guys weren't to bad so she decided to help them out.  
  
"Where can we hide?" Zero smiled. There wasn't a lot of time before the guys would get here so they had to think fast.  
  
"Here." Zero said as he pointed under his cot. "One of you can hide under mine and the other under Stanley's. We can lay on top on them and cover the edges with our blankets." He said this all in a rush. The girls nodded.  
  
Tianna ducked under Stanley's bed and Amara went under Zero's. They quickly got on the beds and covered the edges with their blankets. They finished just seconds before the guys walked in.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do Caveman." Magnet said as he ducked into the tent. Stanley hoped that this wouldn't take to long. Boy was he wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: R&R. Thanx to everyone that has reviewed so far. Keep it up. Any ideas would help. LUV, Raynacch 


End file.
